Xavier
"Pleased to meet you. It would be great if we could be friends~!" Xavier is the son of Danny and Emeril . He is 15 years old and is becoming more mature as he goes. Personality Xavier can sometimes be quite lively but sensible as well. He doesn't like people being upset and will try he best to cheer them up. He seems to know if people aren't happy so will try to cheer them up, putting their needs ahead of his own. His methods of doing so may get a bit extreme but he means well and he will try anything he can think of to try and help. He gets a bit nervous around things which are new to him but usually he deals with it quickly. He is also quite sensitive and shy to what people think of him so tries not to stand out too much and do something stupid to get attention. He is becoming independent quickly and is smart for his age. He is the childhood friend of Grace and is a bit in love with her. These feeling have mostly stayed with him but she is a year older and became more distant when they entered school but that changed a bit after they met again. He is interested in art and is becoming good at drawing. One of his ideas for a career is an illustrator. He is also fairly good at sports and average at his other subjects though he is a year ahead where he should be. He is not so good at biology. He tries to be as independent as possible because he feels like he is a bother if he asks for help. He hates himself when he can't do what people expect of him but will keep trying until he can. He cares deeply for his friends and family, especially Grace and Abigail and tries to keep them happy as best as he can, whether it be by being with them or playing with them. He can be a bit slow in realising what is going on around him, but once he has grasped the situation, he will try to do as much as he can to help. Past Shortly after Xavier was born, his mother fell into a coma. He was raised by his father for a few weeks. After his mother woke up, they lived happily for a few years and Xavier made friends with Grace. Not a lot happened until Xavier reached school when Emeril and Danny had another child. His new sister Abigail was very insistent for him to play with her and he had to work through a lot of the night to keep up with his school work. He often stays behind after school to help out with the cleaning which leaves him with little free time and he didn't get much sleep. However, this hard work put him up a year in school, into Grace's class. He has reached the age where he wants to be independent and look after himself but he isn't at the age where he can move out and get a house. He doesn't want to rely on others anymore and wants to sort out his own problems. Category:Characters Category:Male